No mirar hacía atrás
by DIRS
Summary: Kakashi sabe que su padre falló por no haber completado la misión, el ha decidido que no cometerá los mismos errores.


Kakashi siempre ha sido mi personaje favorito de la serie Naruto y tenia muchos deseos de hacer una historia sobre él. Solo fue por diversión y nostalgia. Espero lo disfruten

* * *

><p>Sakumo Hataje, el colmillo blanco de Konoha, un ninja cuyo nombre causaba temor entre los enemigos de otras aldeas prefirió salvar a sus amigos a terminar la misión lo que causo repercusiones catastróficas en la 3ra guerra ninja para Konoha. Las pérdidas fueron tales que Sakumo fue desprestigiado y rechazado por la aldea, incluso por los compañeros que salvo. Esto lo sumió en una terrible depresión llevándolo a cometer seppuku con tal de restaurar su honor.<p>

Él tenía un hijo, Kakashi Hatake, un hijo del cual estaba sumamente orgulloso, gennin a los 5, chunnin a los 6, cosas tan sorprendentes que ni los ninjas más talentosos habían logrado. El entrenaba para ser digno heredero del legado de su padre, pero a los 8 años le toco ver como su padre caía cada vez más en el deshonor y la vergüenza por sus acciones, culminando esto en un fatídico desenlace cuando encontró el cuerpo sin vida de su padre quien decidió darle fin a la deshonra.

Kakashi ahora tenía que vivir con el peso de las acciones de su padre, incluso aunque él no era el culpable se daba cuenta de que muchos ninjas hablaban a su espalda. El respeto que el nombre de Sakumo Hatake inspiraba se había perdido lo tachaban de cobarde, de inútil, del causante de que la guerra se hubiera extendido más de la cuenta, muchos comparaban a su hijo con él, incluso sus logros personales se habían visto opacados por dichas acciones. Sigue manteniendo aquel esplendido nivel que hizo que lo llamasen genio pero para muchos eso ya no importaba, ya no era el genio, era el hijo del perdedor. Por su parte Kakashi trataba de no darle importancia, es un ninja, un ninja no debe demostrar sus emociones, pero también es un niño, y cada palabra pesa sobre él, pero no iba a permitirse caer como lo hizo su padre, triunfaría donde él fallo.

Pasados varios meses aquel capítulo estaba desapareciendo de los recuerdos de todos, las menciones sobre aquello eran casi nulas a estas alturas, pero para Kakashi aquel suceso lo había marcado, no fallaría, no dudaría.

–¡Kakashi! – Era resonante, un grito lleno de energía, no se podría tratar de otro que no fuera Gai, ese chico con tanto amor por la vida que siempre buscaba desafiar a Kakashi, él era un genio con aptitudes innatas para ser ninja logrando grandes cosas sin mucho esfuerzo, en cambio Gai entrenaba día a día para superarse y llegar al nivel de un genio a base de trabajo duro. El declaró que Kakashi sería su eterno rival cosa que para Kakashi representa una molestia más que nada, aunque de vez en cuando accede.

–¿Qué ocurre Gai? – Le responde el joven shinobi a su compañero con esa voz apática.

–A pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último duelo ¡Mi espíritu está que arde! ¡Tengamos un duelo ahora! –

–Lo siento, no estoy de humor– El rechazo fue rotundo

–¿Qué pasa Kakashi? Han pasado varios meses desde nuestro último encuentro. Eres mi eterno rival y debemos medir nuestras fuerzas–

–Tú eres quien decidió eso, en mi opinión solo es una pérdida de tiempo–

–¡No estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Estamos en la flor de la juventud y debemos aprovecharla al máximo! –

Ya muchas veces Kakashi ha tratado de darle fin a esta competencia a la que no le haya sentido, pero no hay forma de convencerlo, y al parecer este día Gai no aceptará un no como respuesta.

Es entonces cuando una compañera aparece, su nombre es Rin, ella admira a Kakashi, de hecho le gusta, pero no tiene el valor para decirle lo que siente, aun así siempre trata de ayudarlo en lo que puede.

–¿Qué sucede Rin? – Le pregunta el ninja al ver que lo agitada que está, ella lo había estado buscando apresurada.

–El tercer Hokage te está buscando, al parecer tiene un asunto importante que hablar contigo–

–Entonces iré de inmediato–

–Espera, Kakashi ¿Y nuestro duelo? – Reclama Gai

–Una orden del tercer hokage es más importante que una competencia infantil. No has olvidado que estamos en guerra, probablemente se trata de una misión–

–Entiendo, entonces tendremos ese duelo cuando vuelvas– Con una flamante sonrisa Gai despide a su compañero quien acepta con gusto aquellas palabras, asegurando que volverá,

Una misión en estos tiempos de guerra, sin importar cuál sea siempre estará acompañada del riesgo de perder la vida y si ese es el caso, que esta promesa se cumpla es incierto. Rin lo sabe y está preocupada, cuando ve que se marcha algo en ella desea detenerlo.

–No te preocupes, es un ninja genio, por algo ya es chunnin a estas alturas. Definitivamente volverá– La sonrisa triste de Rin quiere aceptar las palabras dichas por Gai pero en su corazón tiene miedo de no verlo más.

Escondido entre unos árboles está Obito, el ama a Rin pero para él es claro que ella tiene sus ojos en Kakashi. Ver aquellos ojos que muestran semejante preocupación por Kakashi solo lo hace ponerse celoso. Kakashi siempre le ha parecido un engreído y pedante, pero no le perdonará si no vuelve, no quiere ver a Rin triste, no admitirá que en el fondo también está preocupado, después de todo es un compañero.

El joven shinobi se presenta ante el tercer Hokage quien amablemente le da la bienvenida, junto a él hay otros dos ninjas de nivel jounin.

–Hay una misión ¿Verdad?–

–Así es– Responde el Hokage –Un equipo de recolección de información fue enviado al norte de la frontera. Se supone que ayer debieron haber vuelto. Pienso que quizás fueron atrapados en una emboscada de alguna de las otras aldeas, puede que sean prisioneros de guerra o que ya estén muertos. Quiero que vayan y averigüen que sucedió, si se han apoderado de la información que tenían en su poder aquellos ninjas sería un golpe devastador–

–Entiendo Sandaime. Pero ¿No cree que sea imprudente enviar a un niño? Con nosotros sería suficiente– Reclama uno de los Jounin llamado Goro quien no ve con buenos ojos la presencia de Kakashi.

–Comprendo que la edad de Kakashi pueda generar dudas pero es un ninja de grandes habilidades, a su corta edad ha demostrado un nivel excepcional. En estos momentos nuestra fuerza militar se ha visto disminuida y hemos tenido que focalizarla en los puntos de máxima tensión, ustedes son ninjas capaces y sé que él será de gran apoyo–

Los jounin aceptan a Kakashi como su compañero de misión ya que es orden del tercero, pero Goro sigue teniendo sus reservas.

–Actúen con prudencia, no deben arriesgarse demasiado, si ven que la situación es peligrosa regresen de inmediato, no podemos permitirnos más bajas–

En seguida los tres se ponen en marcha, en el trayecto Goro sigue mostrando su desconfianza de que Kakashi sea capaz de cumplir la misión. El otro jounin, Hiromu, es menos escéptico y considera a Kakashi un buen elemento lo que provoca una discusión entre ambos, siendo que el primero menciona como el padre de Kakashi había fallado en una misión perjudicando a toda la aldea, cosa que irrita al joven ninja.

–Yo no soy mi padre, no voy a repetir sus errores– Afirma Kakashi con seguridad mostrando una mirada seria con unos ojos fríos y calculadores, una visión algo perturbadora siendo un niño quien muestra dicha mirada ¿Cuánto habrá endurecido su corazón para lograr algo así?

Aproximándose al lugar de la misión, pueden ver a varios ninjas de Iwagakure quienes se han apoderado del territorio. Ellos han capturado a los shinobis de Konoha pero ya han matado a dos, dejando solo a uno con vida exigiéndole que rompa el sello del pergamino donde esta recopilada toda la información que obtuvieron, pero el ninja no cede, no traicionará a su aldea, y al ver esto los ninjas de Iwagakure terminan matándolo también.

–¿Qué haremos con esto?– Pregunta uno de los ninjas de la roca mostrando el pergamino

–Lo llevaremos al centro de inteligencia, ellos no tendrán problemas para abrir estos sellos. Y cuando tengamos esta información tendremos la ventaja sobre las otras aldeas–

6 ninjas de Iwagakure toman el pergamino y se dirigen a Iwagakure con la intención de develar los secretos que contiene en pergamino.

El equipo de Goro, Hiromu y Kakashi observan desde una distancia prudente lo acontecido.

–Bien, entonces debemos recuperar ese pergamino– Anuncia Hiromu

–¿De qué hablas? Este lugar está rodeado por ninjas de la roca, entrar en su territorio sería prácticamente suicidio –

–El Hokage dijo que no nos arriesgáramos– Agrega Kakashi

–Aquellos shinobis dieron su vida para que la información que recolectaron llegara a Konoha, no podemos dejar que caigan en manos enemigas, es nuestro deber terminar lo que ellos empezaron–

–Tú y tus discursos motivacionales Hiromu– Dice con molestia Goro –Pero tienes razón, esa información debe llegar a Konoha a toda costa–

Ambos jounin ya han tomado una decisión, solo falta Kakashi

–¿Qué dices Kakashi? – Pregunta Hiromu –Como bien dices llevamos las de perder, pero, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada– Kakashi afirma con la cabeza que está a favor de recuperar el pergamino por el bien de la aldea, quizás con esto pueda resarcir el daño que provocaron las acciones de su padre.

–Entonces tenemos que actuar rápido. Escucha Kakashi, nosotros nos encargaremos de los ninjas de Iwagakure, tú deber es recuperar el pergamino–

Goro es el primero en estar en desacuerdo con ese plan, no confía en que Kakashi pueda lograrlo.

–Deja de quejarte, el tercer Hokage lo mando con nosotros por algo. Quiere decir que tiene la capacidad de cumplir una misión de este calibre como cualquiera–

Hiromu sabe cómo callar a su compañero quien ya no muestra más oposición pero no deja de estar molesto. Kakashi por su parte se muestra estoico. Es una misión importante, mucho está en riesgo y no puede permitirse tener un ápice de duda.

–Kakashi– Le dice el Jounin –No debes preocuparte por lo que nos pase a nosotros, en cuanto tengas el pergamino en tu poder debes dirigirte de regreso a la aldea–

Kakashi tiene un nudo en la garganta, cumplir la misión es lo más importante y sabe que ello implica sacrificios.

–Entendido, cumpliré está misión sin ningún error–

El grupo de ninjas de Iwagakure que llevan el pergamino es interceptado por dos Kunais explosivas. Ellos se dan cuenta aunque uno resulta herido ya que estuvo muy cerca de las explosiones, rápidamente se ponen en alerta pero los dos jounin de Konoha se enfrentan a los shinobis de la roca, por su parte Kakashi se ubica en un lugar estratégico esperando la oportunidad para hacerse del pergamino. El ninja que tiene el pergamino en su poder, trata de alejarse de la conmoción para cumplir su misión dejando que sus compañeros se encarguen del combate, pero Kakashi lo nota y como tiene el factor sorpresa de su lado lo intercepta exitosamente propinándole una herida mortal con su Kunai logrando hacerse del pergamino, no obstante no puede evitar ver el cuerpo del ninja que acaba de matar, esos ojos vacíos, sin vida. Él lo hizo, él fue quien lo asesinó. En la academia lo entrenaron para acabar con el enemigo y para ello las emociones deben ser suprimidas, pero hasta qué punto un niño es capaz de fingir que no pasa nada.

–¡Kakashi! – Goro hace reaccionar al joven shinobi que estaba por ser atacado por uno de los ninjas de Iwagakure, y aunque recibe una herida este responde con una patada alejando al ninja, siendo Goro quien termina con él, quedando solo los shinobis de Konoha que han logrado una intervención exitosa.

–Vamos bien– Anuncia con emoción Hiromu

–No te alegres, aún seguimos en territorio enemigo–

–Eres muy pesimista Goro. Bueno, ahora debemos concentrarnos en escapar, nosotros te protegeremos Kakashi, no lo olvides, tu misión es llevar el pergamino de vuelta a Konoha y pase lo que pase…–

–…No mirare atrás– El joven shinobi completa la frase –Lo sé–

El joven ninja se muestra decido cosa que alegra mucho a Hiromu, e incluso Goro se da cuenta de que a pesar de la edad de Kakashi está plenamente entregado a su deber como ninja, es algo que hasta él debe reconocer.

Lo shinobis avanzan en el territorio enemigo pero un gran número de ninjas de Iwagakure aparece frente a ellos, dispuestos a recuperar el pergamino. Los superan 10 a 1, no es una situación que los favorezca.

Los jounin de Konoha se miran entre sí como si superan lo que cada uno debe hacer. Goro hace un jutsu tipo fuego que los envuelve y los rodea manteniendo a los enemigos al margen, mientras que Hiromu hace un jutsu tipo tierra que crea una enorme elevación en la tierra empujando a Kakashi haciéndolo dar un enorme salto que lo aleja considerablemente.

Ellos siguen luchando contra los ninjas de la roca dándole tiempo a Kakashi de escapar, el comprende que se están sacrificando para qué pueda terminar la misión y se pone en marcha en seguida.

No debo mirar hacia atrás, es lo que el joven ninja se repite constantemente ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Debería volver y ayudarlos? Todo shinobi sabe que en una misión se debe estar dispuesto incluso a arriesgar la vida por el bien de la aldea, pero aquellas preguntas aparecen constantemente en su mente haciéndolo parar.

–_Yo no soy mi padre, No voy a repetir sus errores–_

Esas fueron sus palabras, él debe cumplir la misión aunque eso implique abandonar a sus camaradas. El no miró hacia atrás, el siguió avanzando con pasos firmes. Así es el mundo ninja y es incluso más cruel en tiempos de guerra.

Kakashi logró regresar con éxito a la aldea, entregó el pergamino al Hokage y reportó todo lo que sucedió. El Hokage lamentó el sacrificio de aquellos shinobis, pero felicitó a Kakashi por haber cumplido con su deber.

Kakashi fue enviado al centro médico de Konoha para atender sus heridas, no eran graves, así que luego de una revisión fue enviado a casa con la recomendación de descansar un poco.

–Sabía que volverías– Gai, Rin y Obito interceptan a su compañero cuando este iba de vuelta a casa. El ninja de las cejas gruesas está feliz de ver de vuelta a su rival –La misión debió ser pan comido–

La kunoichi por su parte muestra unos ojos cristalinos, aliviada de verlo de regreso. Obito es más reservado, solo está ahí porque Rin le dijo que Kakashi había vuelto y que debían recibirlos como buenos compañeros. Kakashi no puede evitar notar la reacción de Obito cosa que incomoda la Uchiha

–¡¿Qué tanto me vez?! –

Me sorprende haber aparecido este tiempo, pensé que escondes nuevo-

Kakashi estaba consciente de que Obito estaba oculto en aquella ocasión y dicho comentario lo irrita más, sobretodo porque Rin parece sorprendida lo cual lo hace creer que ella está pensando mal de él, pero cuando ella le sonríe demostrando que no le importa se le olvida por completo.

–Bien, ahora podremos continuar con nuestro duelo– Anuncia Gai con gran motivación.

–En otra ocasión Gai–

–Pero, tú habías dicho que en cuanto volvieras tendríamos una competencia–

Kakashi sabe que no podrá escaparse de esta, Gai es bastante persistente, así que acepta. La competencia será de Kunais así que se dirigen a uno de los campos de entrenamiento. En el trayecto Kakashi ver a un niño, el rostro de aquel niño es muy parecido al Hiromu, que fue a la misión con él.

–Mamá ¿Ya no veré más a papá? –

La señora que lo lleva en los brazos está llorando pero trata de sonreír para su hijo.

–Él es un héroe. El lucho para defender el futuro de la aldea, tú futuro–

–Pero lo extraño– El niño se acurruca en los brazos de su madre y empieza a llorar.

Kakashi no puede evitar observarlos, recordando todo aquello que sucedió en el campo de batalla.

–¿Qué ocurre Kakashi? ¿No me digas que te arrepentiste? –

Kakashi ignora a Gai lo cual lo molesta mucho, pero luego lo mira fijamente y le confirma que vayan a concluir su duelo para alegría del shinobi de las cejas gruesas.

El mundo ninja es cruel, los sacrificios pueden llegar a ser muy altos, familias se rompen, amigos se pierden, vidas que se van y nunca volverán.

Por el bien de la misión se debe abandonar a los compañeros, esas son las reglas con las que se rige un shinobi. El joven Kakashi Hatake confirmó esa realidad y bajo esa creencia guió su camino hasta aquel día en que comprendió la importancia de proteger a los amigos, pero, esa es otra historia.


End file.
